


Come Fly With Us

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p>
<p>Nr. 5: Pilots Ackles and Collins have to deal with a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Fly With Us

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of the ideas that happen while you're showering.

“Houston, we have a problem.”

Jensen would never forget those words, since it was how Misha had decided to introduce him to the rest of his life.

“What is it?” he asked, frowning, and sat back down in the pilot's seat.

“The fuel tank status is reacting--” Misha broke off, looked at Jensen, then back at the display. “We're losing fuel.”

“We're losing fuel?” Jensen repeated, panic starting to kick in.

Misha's eyes were shining at him, as blue as the sky above the clouds they currently flew over.

“Shit!” Jensen cursed, and gathered his thoughts. “How much? Will we make it over the Atlantic?”

Misha tapped at the buttons in front of him. “Well, we're only a hundred miles away from Lisbon. We'll definitely make it there, even if we're just gliding. But Frankfurt? No way.”

“Alright, you make the mayday call, I'll watch the tanks.” There was nothing they could do, no way to see why they were losing fuel. Their focus was to get their passengers safely home.

He waited for Misha's tense nod, and mumbled into his headset. Every fiber of his body was on edge, tense muscles twitching and hands balling into fists. He had known Misha long enough to recognize that he was nervous, and when Misha started to get nervous, things were bad.

Misha took a deep breath, and Jensen suddenly realized that he had been staring. He quickly averted his eyes to look out front, into the sea of clouds and a clear blue sky above, and hopefully not their death.

Because there was a heavy weight making his gut churn, and a little voice in his head that said 'He'll never know'. Because Jensen had kind of a crush on his co-pilot and if this went south, there was no chance ever again to tell him. Until now, it hadn't been a problem.

Misha's voice made Jensen perk up. “Lisbon confirmed. We're scheduled for 4.10 p.m. I'll go talk to Jackson.”

“Thanks, Misha,” Jensen nodded and somehow managed to shoot Misha a short smile while he made his way towards their first steward. After Misha returned with a nod to go ahead, Jensen switched on his microphone. “This is your captain, Jensen Ackles, speaking. We will have an unexpected layover in Lisbon in only a few minutes. Prepare to change planes. Our staff will be happy to help you.”

The fuel, Jensen noticed, was still dropping faster than it was supposed to.

It was enough to get them to Lisbon, though, so Jensen told himself not to panic.

And he didn't.

Until the landing approach.

He laid his head against the backrest and cursed.

“What's up?” Misha asked, on edge and tense ever since they noticed the problem.

“I just--” Jensen started, then sighed. “It's the first time, you know. I'm nervous.”

“Jay, it's gonna be fine.”

“But what if I mess up the landing and would need to go around? There's no do-over, no try again this time. What if-”

Misha interrupted him and started to gesture. “No 'what if'. We never needed to do that. You're an awesome pilot and you know that. Hell, I've seen you land a plane as smooth as fuck in what others would call a hurricane. You can do this.”

“I--”

“No!” Misha said again. “Jensen, we don't have time for self-esteem issues here. I've been your co-pilot for the past nine years, I know you, and what you can do. And you can do this, are we clear?”

For a few moments, Jensen stared at him. “Yeah,” he said eventually.

Misha said “Good,” leaned over, kissed Jensen without preamble, then sat back. “And so help me God, when – not if! - we're back on solid ground, we will have lots of sex.”

Jensen blinked in disbelief. “What?”

Misha seemed irritated, but answered, “If this is the last chance to say it, I wanted you to know.”

“That you wanna fuck me?”

“Yes.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah,” Misha sighed. “Now it's... take it or leave it.”

“Take,” Jensen answered lightly and tried not to grin like a loon.

“Really?”

“Yeah, 'cause. You know. Me too.”

“Huh.”

“You know all of this will be on the blackbox if they find it,” Jensen grinned, amused by the sudden thought.

“They won't need to search for it,” Misha shakes it off. “Now, Captain, would you please shut up and bring this baby to the ground?”


End file.
